


Replaceables.

by TheRealConnieMaheswaran



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bisexuality, Canon Bisexual Character, Emotional Hurt, F/F, F/M, Original Character(s), Out of Character, POV Female Character, Song: Scotty Doesn't Know, Teen Angst, Transformation, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27746959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealConnieMaheswaran/pseuds/TheRealConnieMaheswaran
Summary: What do you do when your half-gem crush abandons everyone in an attempt to say that she's her mom? Join a band, of course.
Relationships: Margo Rachford/Alex Scott, Margo Rachford/Luna Jord





	1. Chapter 1

“Scotty doesn’t know! Scotty doesn’t know! Scotty doesn’t know! Scotty’s gotta go…!” Their instruments faded out and their laughs got louder. “Oh loosen up, Lyra! It’d be worse if you were Fiona.” The drummer stood up and rolled her eyes. “It doesn’t matter, I’ll be back.” She went backstage and I went closer to the stage, catching Alex’s attention.

“Huh, I didn’t think you’d actually come.” He jumped off stage and smiled at me. “So, what brings you here Mar?” 

“The bass guitarist needed poster in the cafeteria.” I handed it to him and he tossed it aside. “Great, you got your axe?” I nodded and Alex got back onstage. “I gotta say, you’re the last person I thought would want to join the Replaceables. That, and your whole… aesthetic change.” I looked down at the fishnet long sleeves and shrugged. 

“Well, a lot changed, me especially.” I’m surprised myself that I would want to join a rock band with the alt kids at school who were just singing about sleeping with someone’s girlfriend not too long ago but, I just need to take my mind off of things. Off of everything.

.

.

.

_“Margo, I’m sorry!” Luna panted on all fours._

“What are you talking about?!” The Beryl fusion got distracted and I turned to her. “If it weren’t for me, they wouldn’t have abducted you and my friends! If it weren’t for my mom, we wouldn’t have this target on our back!” I jumped in front of her and swung back at their punch.

“Luna, we don’t have time for this! Focus!” The ship rumbled and Blue Topaz groaned. “Am I going to have to do this myself?!” She turned around in her seat.

“Quick, the door!” Luna opened it and we saw Axinite holding the ship down. “Bring us closer to the water, we’re gonna jump!” Oliver’s eyes widened.

Onion was quick to jump, Micah and I held hands as we jumped and Luna threw Oliver into the water.

Then, everything froze. Axinite unfused and we all landed in the water. Luna was still on the ship, facing the Homeworld gems.

“Luna, what are you doing?!” Oliver yelled out. She turned around and looked at us. Pearl and Carnelian started to yell for her to come down, but she didn’t listen.

“Luna, please! Don’t do this!” I screamed as hard as I could. 

**_“I love you.”_**

**_“Luna!” I cried out._ **

.

.

.

I felt someone touch my arm and I jerked back. “Hey, hey, hey… is everything alright?” Alex pulled me into a hug and rubbed my back. “None of this makes sense, she doesn’t have to be this stupid person everyone wants her to be. The person they idolize is the reason they’re living in fear. I just want her to see… that she’s becoming exactly what I don’t want to be.”

“Have you tried writing a song about it?” I pulled away and he held my waist. “I know it doesn’t sound that way, but Scotty Doesn’t Know is more like a revenge song. I brag about sleeping with his girlfriend because… well no one likes Scotty, that and he had it coming.” I chuckled and wiped my tears. “Wait, the hearts on your cheeks look nice with the tear stains.” I looked down and saw him stroking my cheek. 

“Heh, thanks.” He let go and nodded towards the stage, I brought my bass and sat on the stage with him as I got it hooked up. 

“All this seems to come naturally, huh?” I felt the gem glow from my choker as I strummed.

“I guess.” 


	2. Decode.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will this prove I'm sorry?

“It’s for my botanics class, I’m gonna head to the woods near Luna’s place.” I shut the door behind me and adjusted my backpack. It was going to be a long journey, but I knew it was for good. Luna hasn’t returned from the gem homeworld in two weeks, the Midnight Gems won’t let me come around or even talk to them anymore. The last time I saw them, Zircon was distraught, Pearl and Carnelian were comforting her. 

“We don’t want to speak to you right now. You have your own human life to get back to, I think it’s best if we spend time apart.” Rose looked down at me, her eyes puffy and sniffling her nose. 

But, they’ve become my friends too, I need to solve this with them, they need my help. 

I went past the temple and looked up at the Tephra statue, with the moon rising, she looked melancholy and woeful. My train of thought screeched to a halt when Phoenix's screech rang my ears. He landed beside me and looked confused, he hadn’t seen Luna either. I looked around me before putting my hands on the sides of his head. 

“I need to go to their Homeworld. Aether, I think it’s called. Do you know where Aether is?” His eyes glowed and he lowered himself to the ground, I jumped on his back and grabbed tightly. He flew up into the air and opened portal after portal, speeding up each time. Finally, we left Earth.

My eyes watered as we went supersonic speeds. I would say I’m exaggerating, but he’s warping through space. But, the pain I’m going through right now didn’t matter now, what mattered was the person I’m doing this for.

Luna.

I don’t know if I can forgive myself for what I sang on that stage, what Alex and I did, how I made you run away… 

I took a few breaths when we made it, he moves way too fast. I got off his back and looked around, I finally made it to Aether. It was brighter than Empire City, three mechas and one in construction surrounded the diamond sigil we were under. A voice behind me made me scream.

“Hello, welcome to Aether. State your purpose.” It was a Black Pearl, her gem on her hand was ringed and her outfit matched that, the veil coverings on her head and matching skirt made her appearance more mysterious.

“Um, I need to see Lu-... Black Diamond. I’m Margo, I know she might not want to talk-” 

“You!” Her hand went under her veil and an alarm sounded. Phoenix was startled and started screeching when Pearl put me in a chokehold. “A traitor to the empire.” I tried to free myself, but the rush of Jaspers came closer to us. They took away Phoenix and me in cuffs, I was headed to a bright room separated from Phoenix. 

I couldn’t catch my breath, I was a traitor to the empire? How did they even know me? A Grey Zircon entered the room and didn’t say a word. “What the hell is all of this?” 

“A right to a fair trial for every guilty… being is guaranteed. I can’t say yours will be fair.” The floor under us rose, the blinding white turned black. A Green Zircon stood beside us and was silent as well. 

Four Pearls warped in, including the one who apprehended me.

“Everyone rise!” I was confused since it was only us in the room, but the rustling behind made me see the jury of Agates, Sapphires, and other Zircons standing up.

“Bask in the fury and opalescent glory of Red Diamond!”

“Enjoy the tender caress and care of Jade Diamond.”

“Experience the wisdom and knowledge of Taaffeite Diamond!”

“And welcome back Black Diamond.”

I looked up at the last introduction, seeing Luna surrounded by the diamonds. This was going to be harder than I thought.

They sat in their order, Taaffeite on top and Luna on the bottom. 

“We are here for the trial of the human Margo, accused… no, guilty of traitorous behavior against our empire.” The Green Zircon started and I knew my fate was sealed. 

“Thank you Zircon, you can stop now.” She nodded and looked over at us. “Grey, please speak on the behalf of the defendant.” Jade put her hand down and Grey stepped forward and I could help but stare at Luna… the diamond she had become.

The diamond I turned her into.

“My diamonds, members of the jury, we may be dealing with the most monumental trial in the history of this empire. But, there are flaws in the guiltiness of my defendant.” 

“Traitor!” Someone shouted, Taafeite’s hand glowed a violent white and everyone went silent. She put her hand back down and let out a sigh. “Continue, Grey.”

“Yes, my diamond. The person we are dealing with isn’t the evil being we paint them out to be. They’re the one who brought our diamond back! Without them, Black Diamond wouldn’t be back in her rightful position. She helped Luna dissipate and Black to come out. Charging her for disobeying the empire wouldn’t be proper, they pieced our empire back together!” The diamonds looked at each other as the jury spoke amongst themselves. With watery eyes, I looked back at Luna, her eyes weren’t diamonds anymore. They were human. She was still there. 

“Luna? Luna!” I ran from the area towards her and Taaffeite’s hand glowed again. She shot at me, but Rosie’s targe shielded it as Luna ran under it. 

“Margo, I’m still here! We can’t defeat them separated.” I looked down at her and smiled. “May I have this fusion?” She chuckled and held out her hand.

The targe stopped Taaffeite as they fused. Once everyone saw Marna, they gasped and yelled. **_“You fused with a diamond?! You will be killed for this!”_** With Rosie’s targe in one arm and Jet’s shield in the other, Marna smirked at them.

“Catch me if you can, clods!” I jumped to Pheonix and got his chains off. He jetted off in between Taaffeite and Red, both of them shot at him but he started warping and we were off.

“Warp space, it’s been a while since I’ve been here.” He started cawing as we continued to warp faster. Once we were out of warp space, he looped above the forest before landing in a clearing near the temple. I say land because he did, but I didn’t. I flew off and unfused, Luna and Margo landing in the dirt.

I looked down at my necklace and saw the gem was okay, Luna was picking herself up and dusting off the dirt. “We just… basically flipped off the most powerful intergalactic dictators in our galaxy like it was nothing.” Luna walked over to me. 

“No, you did.” She helped me up and I finally got to look into her eyes. 

“Luna, sorry doesn’t even begin to explain how upset I am at myself.” She shook her head and put her hands on my shoulders. 

“You came to Aether by yourself and freed me from my gem. You wouldn’t have done that if everything you sang at Comet was true. I know how you feel… and I forgive you.”

“Um, I don’t have any new rings but… can I renew my promise to you? Once our lives are normal, I want to be your girlfriend.” 

“Of course. For now, just friends.” She leaned in and kissed me, my hands wrapped around her waist and I smiled. Once we parted, I caught my breath and she smiled. “Just friends.” 

“Just friends. Now, I gotta apologize to the gems and…” 

“ **LUNA!”** They ran towards her and tackled her to the ground.

“Oh my stars, I wish I told you sooner… about your mother, about Black Diamond-” Pearl sighed.

“What’s this robe you got, dude?” Carnelian played with her outfit’s sleeves.

“I’m never letting you out of my sight as long you live!” Rose kept her in a bear hug.

“No matter what future I looked at, you were gone! You’re here, you’re really here!?” Zircon held her as well, still crying.

Luna looked over at me and I let out a chuckle. “Call me.” I mouthed, walking away with Pheonix.


End file.
